Wandering Four
by inuyashagirl22
Summary: What happens when 2 bands clash? will love bloom or will the drums of competition drown out everything else? Pairings are: NejiTenten, SasukeSakura, ShikamaruIno, and NarutoHinata Disclaimer: i don't own naruto, this goes for all my chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hello! This is my third fanfic that is going to be very loooooooong. Lol. Hope ya enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the songs: 'Behind these Hazel Eyes' , 'You Found Me' , 'Nobody's Home' , 'Gone' , 'Because of You'

the famous female band of Konoha were having their first concert. The members of the "Wandering Four" were backstage and getting ready to rock.

"OMG! Sakura! Where's my choker!" Tenten was searching around frantically while flinging stuff like other clothes, make up, assesories ect.

"Have you checked on your desk?" Sakura replied sarcastically while pointing at a familiar object that was on a glass desk.

"oops… heh heh…" the chocolate eyed girl laughed sheepishly. Her hair was down like it's usual style, brown hair cascading down her back while streaks of bright blue sent jagged flashes in her hair.

Sakura sighed and shook her head. Her Pink hair streaked with black shook back and forth.

"haha… you 2 are so funny when you argue" Ino laughed as she came out of the bathroom fully clothed in her short mini skirt/shorts and tight black tanktop with the words: "Wandering Four" in big handwriting dotted with diamonds (A/N: not the fully real diamonds, I mean like the kind of stuff that look like diamonds! I mean, a shirt with real ones on it? It must weigh a ton!)

Tenten snorted while adjusting her lucky choker on her neck, she had never, EVER, gone anywhere without it and was not planning to ever do so.

A giggle was heard from across the room "come on you guys, the concert's starting and we're supposed to be on stage!" Hinata smiled at her 3 best friends.

Ever since they had made this band when they were in junior high, they had gotten closer and closer together, they had no secrets that the others didn't know and they each knew exactly how one would act in a certain cituation.

"Let's rock this party!" Tenten grabbed her drumsticks and walked out the door and towards her drum set, she was, of course their percussionest. Sakura and Ino quickly followed by jerking their guitars off the rack and positioned themselves ahead of Tenten by 2 meters, but making sure they didn't block her out. Hinata calmly went over to her keyboard and adjusted her microphone while tuning her mini piano.

(A/N: just to let you know, these are what the girls current roles are:

Tenten: drum player, percussionest, back up singer (usually sings the really hard rock kind of songs)

Sakura: Lead Singer, guitarist

Ino: Lead guitarist and backup singer

Hinata: Pianist and lead backup singer)

Everyone adjusted their headphones and when Sakura gave the signal the backstage staff started the concert.

The lights were flashing. The curtain was rising and the mist machine was doing it's job of keeping them concealed within the mist. A soft melody began to play and eventually turned into a hard rock type of music…

Sakura began to sing:

_Seems just like yesterday,_

_You were a part of me._

_I used to stand so tall, I used to be so strong._

_Your arms around me tight,_

_Everything it felt so right,_

_Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong._

_Now I can't breathe,_

_No I can't sleep,_

_I'm barely hanging on…_

_Here I am, once again,_

_I'm torn into pieces,_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend,_

_Just thought you were the one._

_Broken up, deep inside._

_But you won't see the tears I cry,_

_Behind these hazel eyes…_

The croud was on their feet and screaming like crazy.

Hinata being the one to notice this, smiled and continued to back up Sakura with the singing and playing her keyboard in the very few places it was needed.

_I told you everything,_

_Opened up and let you in,_

_You made me feel alright,_

_For once in my life…_

_Now all that's left of me, is how I pretend to be,_

_So together but so broken up inside._

_Cause I can't breathe, no I can't sleep,_

_I'm barely hanging on…_

_Here I am, once again._

_I'm torn into pieces,_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend,_

_Just thought you were the one._

_Broken up, deep inside._

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry,_

_Behind these hazel eyes…_

_Swallow me then spit me out._

_For hating you I blame myself,_

_Just seeing you it kills me now,_

_No I don't cry, on the outside anymore…(anymore…)_

_Here I am, once again (once again!)_

_I'm torn into pieces,_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend,_

_Just thought you were the one._

_Broken up, deep inside._

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry (the tears I cry!),_

_Behind these hazel eyes…_

_Here I am, once again._

_I'm torn into pieces, (torn!)_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend,_

_Just thought you were the one._

_Broken up, deep inside._

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry,_

_Behind these hazel eyes…_

When the song ended, the screaming grew incredibly loud.

Sakura stepped up and cried to the croud: "How ya all doin!" the response was a louder scream

"Great to hear that. But enough chit chat, are you guys ready to PARTYYY!"

"YEAH!"

"THEN LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD! HIT IT TENTEN!" the screaming was almost, ALMOST, drowned out by Tenten's loud drumming.

The next song they sang was "you found me" and after that "Nobody's home" and quite a few more songs.

Sometime near the end of the concert…

"Ok! That was our song: "Gone". Now, this is our last song" several protests were heard out in the audience "but we'll have another concert next month! Hope you come to it! And here's our last song! Titled: "Because of you" "

slow steady music began to flow from Hinata's keyboard since she had the leading role.

Sakura slowly sang:

_I will not make,_

_The same mistakes that you did._

_I will no let myself,_

_Cause my heart so much misery._

_I will not break_

_The way you did, you fell so hard._

_I've learned the hard way,_

_To never let it get that far…_

_Because of you, I never strayed to far from the sidewalk._

_Because of you,_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt._

_Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me,_

_Because of you…_

_I am afraid…_

_I lose my way, and it's not too long before you point it out._

_I cannot cry, because I know that's weakness in your eyes._

_I'm forced to fake,_

_A smile, a laugh, everyday of my life,_

_My heart can't possibly break,_

_When it wasn't even whole to start with…_

_Because of you, I never strayed to far from the sidewalk._

_Because of you,_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt._

_Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me,_

_Because of you…_

_I am afraid…_

_I watched you die, I heard you cry,_

_Everynight in your sleep._

_I was so young,_

_You should have known better than to lean on me._

_You never thought of anyone else,_

_You just saw your pain._

_And now I cry in the middle of the night,_

_For the same damn thing!_

_Because of you, I never strayed to far from the sidewalk,_

_Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt._

_Because of you, I try my hardest just to forget everything,_

_Because of you I don't know how to let anyone else in._

_Because of you I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty._

_Because of you…_

_I am afraid…_

_Because of you… oohhh…_

_Because of you… ohh…mm…_

The crowd went wild. The girls got up and bowed before the mist machine permeated the stage with mist once more.

When the girls were finally back stage, you could tell that they were pleased. Sweat was falling slowly down Tenten's face and neck while she had panting breathes from rapid playing on the drums. Sakura and Ino were masaging their hands from strumming too hard and Hinata, well… she was just enjoying her glass of iced-tea.

"that… has got to be… the best we've EVER played our songs!" Ino was smiling proudly.

"I agree…" Hinata nodded.

"Come on, let's go back to our dressing rooms, we have a lot to do and talk about" Sakura led the way towards their private room. The remaining three looked at each other. Talk about what? Well, they would soon find out as they followed Sakura.

A/N: hey! Do u like this? If you do, plez send in your comments! If you don't, well… tell me y u didn't like it so I can improve it! Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hello! Oh and I forgot to tell u guys wat the songs that Sakura sang were really sang by who. If u do want me to tell u, just review or email me. Okie? Thankx! Now here's ur long awaited chap(not that long… one day isn't much of a difference…)

Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru all sat on the couch of their mansion. They were so rich because they, like the "Wandering Four" were also a major hit band. They were called "Twin Dragons".

Neji flicked the remote control and turned the TV to the news channel for celebrities.

News Reporter: and that was a smashing concert for the "Wandering Four"! with their fans screaming and cheering, the girls performed their best ever with songs like:"Gone" and "Behind these hazel eyes"!

And interview with them adds more to the fact:

Another News reporter with the girls: excuse me! Ms. Tenten! How does it feel for you and your band to have finally gone on stage and aced your concert?

Tenen: it feels awsome, it's nice to know how many fans we have. And just to let everybody know, we're having another concert a month from today which means it's on: Feb. 22. (A/N: heh heh… that's my birthday! XD) hope to see you all there! And we might be giving out prizes too. And that includes some backstage passes and meeting with us the "Wandering Four" personally!

News Reporter: Ms. Sakura! We hear there is a band competition just a few days after your next concert! Are you and your band going to attend?

Sakura: Of course! It's always fun to see how well you are compared to your peers! And plus, we need to have our fun sometimes!

Some other news reporter from another station: Ms. Hinata! Ms. Ino! What do you think of you performances? And how did you pick out your clothing?

Hinata: I think our performance was very good, better than we've ever played before, as for our outfits, Ino and Sakura did that.

Ino: that's right. And it took us a good 4 hours just to pick the right clothes! a picture of the girls flash across the screen

Tenten is wearing baggy black pants while having a dark green T-shirt with the words: 'Wandering Four' on it.

Ino is wearing a mini-skirt/shorts and a tank-top that also read 'Wandering Four'

Sakura had on a bright pink pair of baggy pants just like Tenten and had on a grey tank-top with a vest that, just like the others, had their band name on it.

And last but not least, Hinata had a blue skirt on, about knee length and had a white shirt that had the words: 'KICK ASS' and a vest like Sakura's.

Back to the news reporter: now, this question is for all of you. for the band cometition, what song will you play?

Sakura giggled. Tenten smirked and said "that's for us to know and you to find out"

With that, Neji flipped off the Television and turned to the others.

"well? Are we joining the contest or not?"

Sasuke shrugged. Shikamaru muttered something along the lines of: how troublesome and Naruto just gave a hyper-active: YEAH!

"Well, shouldn't we be getting ready?" the white-eyed teen raised and eyebrow while asking.

"yeah but what song are we gonna play?" Sasuke questioned.

"well, there are lots of songs that we can play, like: 'American Idiot' or 'Blvd. Of broken dreams' OR 'Me against the world' and lot's more, so pick"

"uhh… what are the other suggestions?" the loud-mouthed blonde asked.

" 'Perfect World' 'Crazy' 'Everytime' 'Promise' 'One' 'Never Surrender' 'Caught up' and…" Neji started counting off his fingers while droning on.

Shikamaru raised a hand "I vote for 'Never Surrender' (A/N: heh heh… that's one of my fav. Songs!)"

"YEAH!" Naruto started jumping up and down

"sit **down** dobe" you can probably guess who that is -.-'

"Ok, now all that's left is to enter and practice. Luckily for us, I already got the forms, fill them out, don't leave any spaces blank or else we can't enter." Neji started handing out forms for the competition. Everyone started scribbling down the information needed.

"DONE!"

"…done, finally… that took so much energy…"

"Hn."

"Finished…"

"someone get an envelope"

"right here" Shikamaru pullled out a big yellow thing which apparently was the envelope.

"here, one of you mail it out, I already went through the trouble of getting it" Neji waved his hand at the remaining three.

"not me" Shikamaru said rather fast despite his lazy tone.

"Not me" the raven haired teen closed his eyes and shook his head.

"WHAT! Why do I have to do it!"

"JUST DO IT!"

Naruto grumbled while grabbing his leather coat and heading out towards his brand new car. Sighing, he pulled open the driver's door and started the car. After backing out of the driveway, he headed towards the nearest post office.

1 month and a week later…(the day of the competition):

"Hey! You guys ready!" Sasuke called from inside the limo. His raven hair sticking upright whilst his sunglasses blocked out the light from the sun.

"Shut up and stop complaining, if you want us to hurry up help us load all this stuff!" Neji grunted as he pulled out his drum set and placed it neatly and carefully into the limo.

"Hn. It's not my fault I play the drums."

"Well, you could at least pack your own guitar!"

"Shut up Hyuuga"

"Don't tell me what to do Uchiha"

and thus a glaring contest was born.

Shikamaru looked at them and sighed "Ok, everything is packed, shove aside and let us in Sasuke"

The onyx-eyed celebrity 'hn'ed in response and did as he was told. Everyone filed in.

Neji called out to the driver "let's get a move on!"

And they sped away…

"OMG! Hurry up!" Sakura, Ino, and Hinata called.

"OK! I just gotta put this stuff in carefully or else I won't be able to play it right!" Tenten gingerly put her drums down into the baggage compartment of the limo.

"Done! Let's go! We're gonna be late!"

"Driver!" Sakura called "HIT THE GAS!"

After half an hour of driving for both bands…

"We're finally here!" Ino jumped out of the limo and stretched her hands towards the sky.

"thank the lord… I could stand another minute with Ino-pig anyways…" Sakura mumbled.

Hinata and Tenten laughed. It was then another limo came and stopped in front of theirs.

"hmm… I wonder who's that?" Tenten mused outloud.

Suddenly, the door to the new limo flung open and out came 4 HOT guys. The first one had blonde hair, the second one had a ponytail high on his head, the third one had long hair tied in a low pony-tail(I repeated that too much O.o) and the last one had spikey hair.

"Wow… are they in this competition too?" Ino whispered.

"Yep, their band is called "twin dragons" they're our major competition." Sakura informed the other three.

"WHAT!"

Hinata stood very quietly but finally said something that was very random "that blonde one is cute"

All the girls fell down anime-style, the guys, seeing this looked at them and smirked. In return, Tenten, Sakura, and Ino glared at them.

They shrugged it off and went in the building. The girls following suit.

Once they were inside and waiting for their turn to perform in front of the judges. They decided to go up to the guys and ask their names. As they walked over, they could feel the stares of the other bands burning into their backs as if to say 'I wouldn't do that if I were you…'

When they finally reached the so called band by the name of 'Twin Dragons', Sakura was the first to speak "hey, my name is Haruno Sakura, and these are my band mates." She jerked her head back at the three girls behind her.

"my name is Higurashi Tenten(A/N: that's from Inuyasha, the surname I mean.), it's nice to meet you" "My name is Yamanaka Ino, it's always nice to meet new people." "and My name is Hyuuga Hinata, just to tell you, I'm Neji's cousin" at this, everyone widened their eyes. But Neji stayed as stotic as usual "What? It's not like it wasn't expected or something…"

"well, since you introduced yourselves, I guess it's only fair to introduce us. My name is Uchiha Sasuke and these are my band mates also" "My name is Hyuuga Neji" "My name is Nara Shikamaru" "AND MY NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO!" the over-excited blonde practically screamed out. Everyone covered their ears at this sudden outburst.

Tenten nudjed Neji "Is he always like this?"

He smirked "Yeah, you'd better get used to having your hands cover your ears around him or else your gonna need hearing-aids at the age of 30"

The people who heard this snickered.

Sakura turned towards the guys "What song are you guys gonna sing?"

" 'Never Surrender', what about you?" Sasuke cocked and eyebrow.

" we're gonna sing 'Gone', it's one of our best hits" Sakura replied.

"hmm… can't wait to hear it"

"well your probably gonna hear it soon cause we're starting right now" Ino nudged her head towards the front of the stage where the judges were telling people the rules like no beating up one another with instraments haha…

"ok! First up! Twin Dragons!"

the 4 boys walked calmly up to the stage and began to play…

A/N: I'm gonna stop here cos I gotta get the lyrics for 'Never Surrender' srry bout that! But I'm postin next chappie tommorrow so be sure to check it out! R&R plez!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: OMG! If I finish this chap today I posted 2 chaps in one day! OMG!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the songs: 'never surrender' , 'gone'

Anyways, here's ur fic:

Sasuke took up his guitar and made sure his microphone was at a good angle. Neji, surprisingly played the drums.

Shikamaru was the lead guitarist so he got to play the loudest guitar of them all and Naruto well… he just played whatever whenever, but right now he was doing a DJ sort of thing because the song was the ones where the voice repeats over again and that stuff.

Neji looked at his band mates before yelling out (while tapping his drum sticks together:D)" One, Two, Three, Four!" then, he started playing his drums to the beat whilst Sasuke started singing

some beginning stuff I couldn't really make out

_ohhh… you can never surrender…_

_(just a little more time) just a little more time is all we're askin' for._

_Cause just a little more time could open closing doors._

_Just a little uncertainty, can bring you down…_

_And nobody wants to know you now  
And nobody wants to show you how _

_So if you're lost and on your own  
You can never surrender  
And if your path won't lead you home  
You can never surrender  
And when the night is cold and dark  
You can see, you can see light  
Cause no one can take away your right  
To fight and never surrender _

_With a little perseverance you can get things done  
Without the blind adherence that has conquered some _

_And nobody wants to know you now  
And nobody wants to show you how _

_So if you're lost and on your own  
You can never surrender  
And if your path won't lead you home  
You can never surrender  
And when the night is cold and dark  
You can see, you can see light  
Cause no one can take away your right  
To fight and never surrender  
To never surrender_

_(And nobody wants to know you now  
And nobody wants to show you how)_

_you can see light_

(A/N:this repeats a few times over, and plus it's like wen your voice is repeated and it's almost techno kind of voice like stuff)

_oh, time is all we're asking for(you stand you ground never surrender) ohh…ohhh…_

_you can never surrender!_

_So if you're lost and on your own  
You can never surrender  
And if your path won't lead you home  
You can never surrender_  
_  
_Once they were done singing, they bowed before they left the stage where Tenten and the rest of the band were squealing happily.

"OMG! You guys were awsome!"

"You did really good!"

"Hey Neji, you mind if I use your opening once in a while?"

"That was too cool!"

But unluckily, they were interupted by the judges who were now calling the next band up "Next to perform! 'Wandering Four' please come forward!"

The girl's looked at each other like: O.O and gulped.

They filed on stage and took up their instruments.

Then Hinata, Tenten and Ino started things off with the beginning inustramental, then Sakura started to sing:

_What you see's not what you get,_

_With you there's just no measurement._

_No way to tell what's real from what isn't_

_There._

_Your eyes they sparkled,_

_That's all changed_

_Into lies that drop like acid rain._

_You washed away the best of me,_

_You don't care…_

Tenten starts singing(and she actually sounds just like Sakura so it doesn't seem like anything changed):

_You know you did it I'm gone…_

_To find someone to live for in this world,_

_There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight,_

_Just a bridge that I gotta burn…_

_You were wrong,_

_If you think you can walk right through my door,_

_That is just so you,_

_Coming back when I've finally moved on,_

_I'm already gone._

Ino sings(just like Tenten, no change in voice so it sounds the same):

_Sometimes shattered,_

_Never open._

_Nothing matters when you're broken,_

_That was me whenever I was with you…_

_Always ending, always over,_

_Back and forth, up and down, like a rollar coster,_

_I am breaking, that habit today…_

Tenten sings again:

_You know you did it I'm gone,_

_To find someone to live for in this world,_

_There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight,_

_Just a bridge that I gotta burn…_

_You were wrong,_

_If you think you can walk right through my door,_

_That is just so you,_

_Coming back when I've finally moved on,_

_I'm already gone._

Hinata starts singing(once again, same thing):

_There is nothing you can say,_

_Sorry doesn't cut it babe,_

_Take the hit and walk away,_

_Cause I'm gone._

_Doesn't matter what you do,_

_It's what you did that's hurting you._

_All I needed was the truth,_

_Now I'm gone…_

_What you see's not what you get…_

_What you see's not what you get..!_

Everyone (Tenten sings the bracket stuff):

_You know you did it I'm gone…_

_To find someone to live for in this world,(someone to live for in this world!)_

_There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight,_

_Just a bridge that I gotta burn…(gotta burn!)_

_You were wrong, (you were wrong!)_

_If you think you can walk right through my door, (walk right through my door!)_

_That is just so you,_

_Coming back when I've finally moved on,(when I finally moved on!)_

_I'm already gone._

_I'm already gone!_

_Ohhh I'm already gone…gone…gone…_

_Already gone…_

_I'm gone…_

The judges looked impressed. Well, looks like they already found their female band winner. As for the guys, well… that was mostly decided too.

Backstage…

The guys greeted them warmly.

"you girls were awsome!" then wink

"not that troublesome actually…"

"GOOD JOB!"

"Nice drumming Tenten, I'm surprised that you can sing so well while playing drums" then smirk

the girls smiled. "thanks!"

well, what can you say, all the other bands sucked like you'd never believe and the judges had to go through hell.

Tenten whispered to Neji "wow, I never thought that there were bands THIS bad…" he nodded in agreement while trying to shut off the noises coming from the bands but trying not to cover his ears cause it was rude.

After all the bands had went, the judges took a minute or so to consider the winners but then again, they were decided already so basically they took this time to massage their temples. (A/N: HAHA!)

Finally they stepped up. Everyone quieted down, eager to hear the results "And the winner for the male band with the prize of $100,000 is: Twin Dragons!" cheers were heard from the female bands.

"Now the winner for the female band with the prize of $100,000 also is: Wandering Four!" now the cheers of guys were heard.

The 2 winning bands looked at each other and smiled.

_Maybe they weren't so different after all…_

Neji unfolded his arms and turned around "I'm going to the rest room" and stalked off. The other guys looked at each other and murmured in agreement while following.

Once they were inside the guys bathroom Sasuke learned against the wall and whistled "hoo! She is so HOT!" or couuse he was reffering to a certain emerald eyed girl.

Neji closed his eyes and a certain brown haired girl invaded his mind _hmm… should I ask her out?_

"Yes you should" Neji blinked twice before looking at Shikamaru, he smiled evily.

"did I really say that out loud?"

"No, but you thought it loud enough for us to hear haha"

"Well, I'm going to ask Hinata out!" Naruto grinned only to be pinned against the wall.

Neji glared at him "If you try ANYTHING, anything AT ALL, you'll find yourself wishing you were never born"

The blonde gulped, it wasn't a good idea to mess around with the Hyuuga when he was like this. "o-ok…"

Neji nodded his approval before letting him slide to the ground.

"well? Are we going to ask them or are we going to just stand here and dream about it?" Shikamaru held the half-opened door ajar.

Sasuke led the way out. When the girls saw them they waved.

"Hey Ino! Come here, I want to ask you something"

the pineapple head pointed at the floor in front of him.

The poor girl was so terrified because of the evil smirks and grins everyone was giving her that she started gulping nevously.

"why does he always like to do things separately?" Sasuke rolled his eyes and faced Sakura.

"but we just wanted to ask you guys if you wanted to come over to our place maybe hang out a little and if you guys have time, go on a date later"

Neji raised his eyebrow at Tenten who looked at him strangely "wellll?"

"uhh.. ok I guess…" She scratched the back of her head in a very embarassed way.

"Sure thing, hey, why don't u guys come over to our house instead? It's not very far from here. And besides, we each got our own sort of transportation right?" Tenten tilted her head backwards to look at the other girls.

"Shit yah! My baby's roaring to go!" Sakura smirked.

"Ok fine, we'll go to your house today but you're coming to ours next time deal?" Sasuke uncrossed his arms.

"Fine" Hinata didn't really care.

"Let's go for pete's sake" Ino cried desperately.

As soon as they had gotten their prize, they stepped outside and were greeted with a very shocking site for the boys. In front of them was:

A awsome motorcycle (I'll let you imagine how it looks)

A silver porsche.

A sports car.

And a RX7.

The guys were like: duhhh…O.O

Tenten mounted her mortorcycle and put on a helmet before throwing a spare one to Neji "Hey, you comin'?"

Neji looked from the helmet to Tenten and vice versa, then, he smirked "Let me drive"

"No way, no way in hell"

"Oh? Come on, if you let me drive, I'll let you drive mine next time"

Tenten considered this for a while before answering "what's your motorcycle like?"

"Well, what's you dream one like?"

"!"

"uh huh. It's THAT good"

"You can drive! But you'd better keep up your part of the bargan" she tossed him the keys.

"Yo! You guys ready yet!" Sakura called from her sports car.

"I am!" Hinata reved up her RX7.

"Me too!" Ino stuck her head out of the window of her porsche.

"Then let's goooo!" Neji did a full 180 degree turn and sped out into the street with Tenten giving him directions on where to go.

"those 2, so impatient" Sakura laughed while following the couple. Sasuke smiled "so very"

Hinata and Naruto weren't very far behind "Hey Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"What kind of car do you have?"

"Lancer"

"Really?"

"Uh huh, I'll take you for a ride in it sometime"

"Thanks-huh?"

the blue-ish haired girl looked to her left and saw Ino and Shikamaru passing them.

She smirked "Passing me? That's impossible"

the following scene cannot be showed due to extreme violence and the fact that every sentence contains a very BAD swear, plus, I want you guys to imagine what happens:D

"Neji! Turn right at this corner and go straight, once you hit a mansion well, that's where we live!" Tenten yelled over the roaring of the engine.

Neji nodded. Well, at least they got to stop, Tenten was hugging the air out of him and he was suffering from lack of oxygen, but then again it was fun to drive and plus, SHE was hugging him.

Once they approached the drive way, Neji turned sideways and screeched to a stop (A/N: you know how you sorta do the stop where it's like a hockey skating stop? Like when your going really fast and then you change the direction of you bike so your facing a new direction while your still trying to stop? Well, that's what Neji did)

Tenten got off the bike and took the helmet off "Nice driving Neji!"

He took off his helmet also then smirked "I do better if not for the law of having to drive so slow or else you get a ticket"

"Haha…"

just then, the Sakura and Sasuke arrived. The two front doors opened and out came the 2 celebrities "Well? How was your ride out in the freezing cold?" Sakura smiled unctuously.

"very nice thank you very much, you know, you should try it sometime, it's really a lot of fun!" the chocolate-eyed girl smiled.

"No thank you, I prefer to listen to the radio while I'm driving"

"Oh really?" Ino and Hinata made their appearance.

"Yeah, you got a problem?"

"No, it's just we thought since you sing 24/7. We thought that you like to MAKE the music!"

Sakura sweatdropped, definitely not the answer she was looking for.

"are you guys coming? Or did you forget your house keys again?" Tenten finished storing her bike into the garage.

"Actually, as a matter of fact, I did." Ino was digging in her pocket with a frown.

"Yeah thought so, I saw them on the kitchen table when we left…"

"I got it" Sakura walked up to the door and shoved her key into the key hole and turned the doorknob. The door opened soundlessly.

"Come on in!" Hinata beckoned for them to follow while entering the mansion herself.

When they entered, the boys were surprised.

They were apparently in hallway next to the living room which was in front of a brand staircase. The floor was of marble but it wasn't cold like everyone thought it was, it was warm due to the hot-water heating system that they used to heat the house.

Sakura's voice rang out from a room inside the living room "Hey guys! Come on in, make yourself at home! And do you guys want Root beer or Mountain Dew?"

"ROOT BEER!"

well, that was very uh… unexpected.

The living room was even more amazing, it was harwood floor with leather couches and a small wooden coffee table in the middle of the sofa's. Sakura came out of what apparently looked like the kitchen with a tray full of pop and cookies, chips, chocolates and all that yummy junk.

"Sayy…" Ino smiled evily when everyone had sat down and was now eating the snacks "Do you guys wanna go swimming?"

A/N: I'm leaving it there guys! But don't worry! I'll update in… a month or two! Lol bi!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: hello! I'm back! Anyways, I'm updating again. And here's a special to all those who will review this chap: I'll dedicate a chap to you! I'll make it anyway you want, but let me remind you that the main pairing is Neji/Tenten!

And here's your long awaited chappie

"Swimming?" Naruto repeated flabbergasted.

"Yes swimming" Ino sighed, jeez, this guy was kinda slow.

"Outdoors or indoors?" Sasuke asked.

"Indoors" Sakura reached for the bag of ruffles all dressed chips.

All the boys choked on their pop "INDOORS!"

"Yeah, you guys got a problem?" Tenten cocked her head to the side.

"No, but then, we don't have any swimming suits" Neji frowned.

"You can go get it, I'll lend you my motorcycle so then you owe me 2 rides in that so called dream bike of yours" Tenten winked.

Neji smirked right back "Deal"

Sasuke got up "I'm coming too"

"In fact, why don't you all go? It'll give us time to prepare" Hinata suggested.

"Fine…" Sasuke replied nonchantly.

"Hey Neji, catch" Tenten threw him a piece of metal that was apparently keys.

"thanks" Neji smirked one of his melt-you-into-a-puddle-kind-of smirks

"Sasuke, you'll be taking my sports car, plus, you'll be driving the other 2" Sakura handed him a keychain of ornaments that had one single key on it.

"uhh.. ok…"

"Well! Get a move on or else you won't get back on time! We expect you back in 1 hour!" Ino shoved them out the door and into the garage. She slammed the door and slowly fell down on the floor.

"OMG… I thought I was gonna burst. Never, ever, in my life, have I gone THAT lond withough blushing in front of some cute guy…"

"Well well well… looks like Ino's got a crush…" Hinata smiled evily "You'll tell us won't you?"

"uhhh…" Ino started backing away from the smirking Hyuuga.

"heh heh… who is it now?"

"h-h-how about I tell you in d-due t-t-time?" Ino stuttered nervously.

"You'd better…"

great, now the tension in the air was getting REALLY freaky.

"How about we start getting ready? We still have to blow up some of the stuff like the floating chair thing-ma-bob" Tenten stretched.

"Ok, you go do that, I'll get the snacks and junk n' all that" Ino quickly left the room. Sakura sighed.

"You really did scare her this time didn't you Hinata?"

the girl whistled innocently while twiddling her thumbs "I didn't do anything" then smile's all so innocently

"riiiiigghhhttt…"

With Neji:

**ROAR!**

The sound of the engine made Neji relax. He didn't need to worry now, he was out of the house so he could blush and mumble anything he wanted now.

"aarrggghhh… stupid Tenten, making me feel this way…"

**she's not stupid buddy**

_whoa! Who the hell are you!_

**I'm you you idiot**

_Show a little respect!_

**Give me one good reason why**

_Because I could kill us both right now if I wanted too, and besides, we're going across a bridge right now so shut it with the snide comments_

**Oohhh… damn you…**

_Heh heh…_

**Anyways, back to the subject, I'm here to help you with your 'little' problems with Tenten**

_Ohh… great just great, I'm giving myself advice? I must be going psychotic or something…_

**Shut it smart ass. Do you want me to help you or not?**

_Keep talkin'…_

**Ok, here's what you do…**

With Sasuke:

_Damn damn damn… I can't get her out of my mind…_

**Would you like a little help?**

_Mother beep! Who the hell are you!_

**Watch your language bastard**

_Try taking your own advice numbskull_

**Ok, shut up. Truce. Now, tell me, do you want my help?**

_Answer my question first: WHO THE BEEP ARE YOU!_

(a/n: in all the beep parts, add any swear to your liking :D)

**oh for the love of god! I'm you idiot! Your inner self I mean!**

_Uh…huh…O.o_

**Whatever… anyways, I have a plan…**

_Oh? And what exactly is this 'plan' of yours?_

**Listen closely now…**

Shikamaru's POV.

_So troublesome, So troublesome,So troublesome,So troublesome,So troublesome,So troublesome,So troublesome,So troublesome!_

**May I ask what is so troublesome?**

_That so called pony-tailed blonde! I can't get her out of my mind!_

**Wow…O.o that IS troublesome…**

_Yeah! How the hell am I gonna do anything now! I'll just keep thinking of her!_

**Every try to just accept that fact? -.-'**

…

**thought so…**

_shut up…_

**fine, then I won't tell you how to get her out of your mind, I just came up with a brilliant plan mind you**

_shit! No! tell me! TELL ME!_

**Well, then listen up you lazy fat-ass…**

Naruto's POV.

_RamenramenramenHinataramenramenra-!_

_Oh shit, did I just say 'Hinata'?_

**Yes**

_HOLY SHIT! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!_

**WHOA! PIPE DOWN WOULD'JA!**

_Sorry…_

**Hmph…**

_Oh crap… this is SO not good…_

**Yeah, if Neji finds out you're daydreaming about his cousin you'd better get ready to be sent to the afterlife**

_Frick…_

**Welcome my friend… to HELL**

_Hmmm… shit, gotta think of a plan, gotta think of a plan…_

**Well here's an idea…**

Normal POV.

The boys were so lost in their thoughts or rather listening to their thoughts that they had almost not noticed that they arrived at their destination.

Well, maybe later they would put the plans into action.

A/N: well, that's ur chap

Srry if it was:

-crappy

-rushed

-stoopid

-and uninteresting

and if u want, tell me all u hate in a review!

ja ne


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: OMG! I hardly have anytime for skool work since everyone wants me to update this story soooo much! And if I don't update, plez check out my other stories, I heard from my friend sharingan216 that my new story 'Fallen Four' is really good so be sure to check that out!

"uhh… what should I wear?" Naruto started diggin in his closet while throwing out clothes of all sorts and that included some chokers and watches and that sort.

"Hurry up dobe" Sasuke leaned on the frame of the doorway.

"Shut up and don't call me a dobe bastard. And how did you get packed so fast? Did you even get a towel?"

"Yeah"

"Shampoo?"

"Yeah"

"Conditioner?"

"I don't need that, I only condition my hair when I take a shower at night"

"Soap?"

"Yes"

"house keys?"

"Shit"

"Sakura's keys?"

"double shit"

just then Shikamaru entered the room "Her keys are right here, you left them on the dining room table and knowing you, you would've forgotten" he dangled the ornament covered keys.

"Well, that's Sakura's keys, but where are mine?" Sasuke exited the room to start his search.

"hey, you guys ready?" Neji poked his head into the doorway.

"Just about, just lemme get my goggles" Naruto continued digging in his already messy room.

"…I'll be leaving now then… and yes, I have my keys" Neji cut off Shikamaru as he opened his mouth to say something.

Everyone sweatdropped. So, he was THAT eager to go back? They just shook their heads and went back to packing. Secretly, they placed two day's worth of clothes into their bags because they had a little plan up their sleeves. Shikamaru, not wanting everything to be troublesome after Neji found out he didn't have enough clothes for overnight, decided to pack his too.

Finally, they were ready to go. And off they went back to the band "Wandering Four" house.

A/N: this. Has. Got. To. Be. The. Shortest. Chapter. I've. EVER. Written! I'm so srry to all the ppl who wanted to no more but I'm really busy rite now with my skool stuff and extra tutoring! I will try and update tommorrow or the day after that.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: hello! Since everyone wants me to update this story I will, but I just found a good fanfic to read too:'(

**screech! **The tires squealed as Neji slid to a stop just infront of the 'Wandering Four's mansion. The door to the house clicked open to reveal a disturbed looking Tenten.

"Your going to ruin my tires that way Neji…" she whined.

Neji just smirked. He dismounted the bike and walked up to Tenten and gave her a little peck on the mouth.

"Thanks for letting me use your bike"

Tenten was now a very nice shade of red.

The so called Hyuuga genious smirked inwardly.

"Tenten? Are they here yet?" a voice rang out from inside the home.

"No, just Neji though…" she called back.

Muttering and cursing could faintly be heard, some of it which included: 'dammit' 'shit' 'fuck' 'eff this' 'lazy asses' 'slowpokes' 'bastards' 'idiot' and some other unsuitable language.

Tenten sighed and led Neji into the house once more, when they were inside, she took his hand and led him across the main hall, turned a right at the second corner, headed down this hall, entered a door and went right through the room which looked like a entertainment room, turned right after the exited the room, turned a left at the first corner and finally entered a pair of glass doors.

(A/N: that's one BIG ASS house O.o)

after entering, Neji gasped.

A glittering pool stood before him, the water still and calm, but not for long.

"CHIPS AHOY!" a very happy looking Ino and Sakura ran from one of the doors on the other side of the pool which was marked 'Change room' and cannonballed into the pool creating a huge splash. Only to resurface a few meters away from the edge.

"Tenten! You're here! Come on! It's fun!" Sakura treaded water while waving at the bun-haired girl.

Tenten smiled "Don't worry, the queen of cannonballs is coming to show you her glorious skills" bowing mockingly she took Neji to the 'Change room' and closed the door.

Sighing, she pointed to a rather big cubical "Change in there, bathroom is over there" she nodded her head to the right "and lockers are up there to your left"

Without a word, he went in. it wasn't TOO cramped, well, acutally, it was pretty big. No wait, scratch that, it WAS big. Shaking his head to get rid of the meaningless thoughts, he proceded to change. Once he was done, he opened the door only to see a very bored looking Tenten in a swimsuit. As he looked at her, he had to admit she did look kinda good. Oh what the fuck, she looked amazing.

Her light blue swimsuit seemed to fit her body perfectly outlining all of her curves, her face framed with her brown hair, it was surprisingly long considering how short it looked when it was in buns. Tenten finally noticed he was done and blushed after seeing how he was looking at her.

"What?" she asked uncomfortably.

"no, nothing…" he smirked and shook his head.

Neji began to walk out of the room with Tenten following him. Suddenly, she slipped. Neji saw this out of the corner of his eye and was able to react fast enough. He caught her a few seconds before she would've hit the floor.

They were in a VERY VERY awkward position. Tenten's arms were flung around Neji's neck and his hands were around her waist while she leaned on him for support.

"o-oh! S-s-orry…" Tenten was embarassed, she began to unhook herself when Neji pulled her back.

"Neji? What are you-?" she was silenced by his lips when they crushed down on hers.

Tenten gasped, Neji took this chance to slip his tounge(A/N: if I spelled that wrong I'm soooo srry! Me so bad at spelling! )

into her mouth. Tenten moaned before closing her eyes and kissing him back.

Meanwhile…(about half an hour later)

"Yay! We're finally here!" a very excited blonde boy jumped up and down before racing towards the door of the large house only to go crashing through it because of a certain pink-haired girl with dripping hair and a towel wrapped around her body "Hurry up and come in, or do you want me to make you?"

the guys, fearing the worse quickly obeyed.

"Now, follow me, or rather, follow the trail of water" Sakura giggled.

Blah blah blah, finally, they reached two glass doors. opening it revealed a pool with crystal clear water (which means it has a lot of clorine! XD)

"Hurry up and go chaaaannnnnggggeeee!" Ino screamed as she slid down a slid that was on the west end of the pool.

Everyone sweatdropped but trudged to the changroom nontheless. But they were greeted with a very unnatural site. Neji and Tenten apparently seemed to be in the middle of a make out session.

Sasuke smirked and said "Way to go Neji" he whistled.

Tenten finally noticing the people who entered got up and blushed furiously whilst Neji just seemed like his normal self.

"W-we'll g-g-go out to the p-pool now…" The brown haired girl mumbled as she dragged a widely smirking Neji behind. Once they had left, everyone started whispering.

"Whoa, he snagged a girl THAT fast?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"Not very surprising. The only surprising fact here is that he already went to level 2 on the first day." Sasuke grinned.

"Awww… no fair…" Naruto seemed glum.

Sakura decided to break up their conversations by shoving them into a cubical and making them change. When they were done they headed out to the pool where music was apparently playing. Sakura recognized the song as 'does he love me' by Keshia Chante.

Neji and Tenten were sitting on one of those blow up chairs that float in water. It looked like Neji was trying to teach Tenten how to play the drums to 'Never Surrender'

Naruto took no time in hesitating he immediately ran to the pool and jumped in shouting "BANZAI!"

Sakura decided to have a little fun so she pushed Sasuke in "Whoa!" splash.

Then a very angry Uchiha surfaced glaring at a certain giggling emerald eyed girl, but soon, it turned to a smirk for he pulled on her hand and made her fall in too.

"AUUGGHHH!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto was pointing at them while doubling over in laughter but it was soon drowned out because of a female Hyuuga. Hinata had snuck up behind Naruto and dumped a bucket of cold water onto his head.

"THAT'S COLD!" the male blonde jumped at LEAST 3 feet into the air.

"Shikamaru! Come on!" Ino waved from where a volleyball was floating by.

"so troublesome" he jumped in anyways.

And well, let's just say that everyone enjoyed that afternoon, except for the fact that Naruto got smacked in the face with the volleyball about 10 times.

With Neji and Tenten:

Tenten sighed and leaned back onto Neji's muscular body.

"What's wrong?" the long-haired male opened his eyes and looked down at her.

"Nothing, my arms are just aching to play the drums"

"That can be arranged" Hinata swam up to the couple.

"Oh? Do you challenge me?" Tenten smirked.

"Your on"

"ok… HEY EVERYONE! GET OUTTA THE POOL! SAKURA AND INO! LEAD EVERYONE TO THE GAME ROOM! WE'RE GONNA HAVE A SHOWDOWN!"

everyone flinched at the chocolate-eyed girl's loud voice.

"Wow! They're gonna have another showdown! Sweet! I can't miss this!" Ino scrambled up and out of the pool to change.

Sakura got out of the pool and looked at the rest of the people "Well? Coming?"

Sasuke raised a hand "uhhh… mind telling us what this showdown is?"

"It's a showdown between Hinata and Tenten on drums to see who's better"

"WHOLY SHIT! I'M NOT MISSING THIS!" all the guys got out of the pool before you could say 'PEACE!'

looks like this is gonna be a great show.

A/N: I really don't like this chappie, too short, too weird(I am weird though…) and most of all, too rushed! Anyways, I will update soon.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: finally updating, rn't u ppl happy? I'm sure u r, I've been getting review's that said: 'if u don't update, I'll have to kill u!' or sumthin like that, and since I dun wanna die at the age of 12, I'll just update…

Left, right, straight, straight, left, straight, through a room, straight… Sasuke was having a hard time remembering all the turns that they had made, it was so many, that it made his head spin.

"Oh man, this is one fucken big house…" he heard Neji mutter behind him.

Apparently, Sakura heard him. "Well of course, it's a house for 4 isn't it?"

"More like a house for 50…" Shikamaru mused.

Ino paid him no mind. She rolled her eyes, suddenly, she screeched to a stop.

"What? What happened? Why are we stopping?" Naruto asked.

"Well, obviously we're here or these two" Sasuke gestured at Ino and Sakura "got lost in their own house. Hopefully it's not the latter"

"Well of course it can't be the latter, and as you can see, we are at the entertainment room, there's even a sign." Sakura said in an irritated manner as she pointed to a small sign on a wooden door that said in squiggly letters: _Entertainment Room_

They pushed open the door and saw Tenten and Hinata leaning lazily against a nearby wall.

"God, go any slower?" Tenten was not very patient.

"I was beginning to wonder whether or not you guys would show up" Hinata joked.

"Are you kidding? I want to see Hinata-chan beat Tenten-chan!" Naruto jumped up and Hinata blushed.

"Hmph, don't get your hopes up, Tenten will definitely beat my cousin" Neji crossed his arms.

"Well, the only way to really know is to get the game on!" Ino grinned evilly as she went and stood beside a game like machine that had electronic drums built into them. Tenten and Hinata took their seats in front of a large screen, drum sticks in hand.

"Okay, what level do you guys want to start?" Sakura asked as she fiddled around with a few settings at the main computer.

"Advanced" they both answered at the same time.

Meanwhile, the guys were huddled together not far off, they seemed to be betting on who would win.

"I put $20 on Tenten" Neji said as he scribbled down his name on a piece of paper.

"$20 on Hinata" Naruto did the same.

"Umm… I don't know…" Shikamaru looked thoughtful, but truthfully, he already knew what was going to happen._ I bet all my life savings that Neji will interrupt the match and take over for Hinata once it gets to be too much just so he can go against Tenten…_

"I'll be neutral…" Sasuke said at last after a bit of thought.

"Okaaayyy! Ready!" Sakura asked.

Both contestants nodded their head.

"And here is the first level!" the pink-haired celebrity pushed a big red button. A piece of music appeared on the screen.

"GO!" Sakura pushed a green button this time, music started playing as the girls started drumming.

Both of them were equally good, not missing a single beat, after they had finished the level, they moved on to a harder piece and so on.

Once they had finished what seemed like the most intense game ever, Neji stepped in.

_I knew it…_ Shikamaru thought.

"I'll take over for Hinata"

"Does that mean that Hinata forfeits or are you just playing as her?" Ino interrogated.

"Doesn't matter, ask her" Neji jabbed his thumb in the other Hyuuga's direction.

"Ummm… since I know I won't be able to beat Tenten-chan, I guess I'll forfeit, but Neji-niisan can play against her"

Neji smirked, not because Hinata had forfeited, but because he had now earned an easy $20 bucks from Naruto.

"Now, we are at the 'Master's only' level so get ready…GO!"

A really fast and hard rock music came on whilst Tenten and Neji, both striving to out-drum the other, played so fast that their hands merely became a blur.

"Holy shit they're good…" Ino muttered.

"No kidding…" Ino's partner in crime (A.K.A Sakura) nodded in agreement.

A small beeper went off, signaling the end of the game. The scores showed up on the screen.

Neji's side of the screen: Tenten's side of the screen:

Perfect: 150 Perfect: 149

Good: 176 Good: 177

Average: 3 Average: 3

Offbeat: 0 Offbeat: 0

Score: 5097 Score: 5096

Total: 10,523 Total: 10,522

Everybody gaped at the scores. They were literally neck in neck.

A new screen popped up.

_New High Scores! Please Enter Your Names Below:_

Tenten typed in her's and Neji's name.

"Good game" she held out her hand when she came back.

"Good game" Neji held his hand out also.

When they were done with the congratulations, Neji walked over to Naruto with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Hand it over" the long haired teen said as he held out his hand signaling for the money.

"Damn you Neji" Naruto grumbled while digging in his jean pockets for a $20 bill.

"Your own fault"

"But still damn you…" the fox-like teen cursed when he handed the money over to his friend.

"Haha…"

"Grumble"

Neji walked away leaving a fuming Naruto behind. This day was going better than he had thought…

A/N: well, I'm going to leave it there even though it's so short, I apologize deeply, but I have 5 more fics to update, so read those ones.


	8. InoShika Special!

A/N: hmm… I should die… right…about…NOW

A/N: hmm… I should die… right…about…NOW! (Dies from stabbing)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, although I DO own the songs in this chapter because I wrote them. And if you steal them, you'd better believe I'll take you to court.

Warning: OOC-ness ahoy! Sorry if shika seems OOC but I'm basing him on how my bf acts XD

Neji smirked to himself as he counted his newly earned money while walking down the hallway of Wandering Four's mansion.

"Goddamn you, you long haired freak…" Naruto scowled irritably.

"Call me whatever you want, but you'll never see this money ever again," Neji waved the bills in the blonde's face.

Naruto growled and attempted to swipe at the bills but only successfully grabbed a fistful of air.

"Ano…" Hinata said quietly.

The angry blue eyed male paid no attention to her and continued to glare a hole in Neji's back.

"Ano…" Hinata tried again, this time a little bit louder.

Still no success.

"ANO…" Faces turned and the dark haired heiress blushed from the attention.

"Umm… I think it would be a good idea for everyone to go shower and change into their pyjama's while me and Tenten cook dinner," the white eyed girl nearly fainted from the effort of having to say a sentence without fainting.

"That would be a practical idea since I reek of chlorine," Shikamaru said, pinching his nose.

"Well SOR-REE for keeping the pool clean," Ino stuck her tongue out at the pineapple head.

"Say Ino," Sakura interrupted, "Why don't you show the guys to their respective rooms and I'll go set up the table?"

"EHHH… why would I want to show this pineapple-"

"Please and thank you," Sakura smiled sweetly.

"Fuck that! I'm not doing it, you can-"

"PLEASE.AND.THANK.YOU," Sakura said through gritted teeth that were frozen in a sweet smile.

Ino face faulted, "uh… err… right this way?" she started leading the men down a hallway to their right and soon disappeared out of sight.

Sakura sighed, "Man, I wish she would just do as she's told, right Tenten?" the pink haired girl whipped around only to find said girl gone.

"Eh? Tenten? Hinata? Helllooo? God damn it, they ditched me!" Sakura scowled and stomped down the stairs.

"…and this can be your room Neji, sorry it had to be across from Naruto's…" Ino pushed open a large mahogany door.

"Its fine, I'll just kill him if he gets too annoying," his long ponytail swished behind him as he walked into the room.

Ino sweat dropped. _Well at least he's not pissed about it…  
_"Man, why does my room have to be the last one?" Shikamaru grumbled from his position behind the long haired blonde.

Resisting the urge to punch him, she walked to a room all the way at the end of the hallway.

"…and THIS," Ino plastered a fake smile on her face, "can be YOUR room."

Shikamaru inwardly groaned, it just HAD to be the last AND farthest room.

He started to open his mouth to complain but clamped it shut. Ino had already left, her long ponytail swishing with every step.

"Troublesome woman…," the genius muttered.

The dark haired male walked into the room and was greeted with a beautifully decorated room. A large king sized bed occupied the far wall and a tall bookshelf stood in the far right hand corner; beside it was a desk accompanied by a leather office chair. On either sides of the bed were small stands on which each of them held a light and the one on the left had a digital clock that read: 6:23 P.M

Shikamaru looked at the wall to his left. Apparently there was a white door which lead to the bathroom. Sighing, Shikamaru dropped his luggage and grabbed a pair of shorts and an oversized tee-shirt and threw them onto the bed. Afterwards, he dug around a bit and pulled out a towel and walked into the bathroom.

Neji had to resist a smirk when he walked into his room. It was simple but elaborate. A queen sized bed rested in the middle of the right wall and across from it, a large television rested on a wooden shelf. There was a small dresser on the far wall with a desk beside it.

It wasn't anything fancy really, it was a nice, simple room, and he liked it that way. He walked over to the dresser and opened his bag and started putting his clothes away. When he opened the bottom drawer he was surprised to see a small wooden box inside. Peaking his curiosity, he took the box out and opened the lid. The contents of the box included a few small metal daggers that Neji recognized to be a kunai. He picked each one up and inspected them carefully. He found that they were all neatly sharpened and there was not a flaw in any of them. When Neji reached to grab the last one, he accidentally knocked his hand on the bottom of the box and it emitted a hollow sound…which was obviously not right. Frowning, Neji looked more carefully and found that one of the corners had a small fold. The long haired male pulled back the fake bottom and revealed a hidden compartment. Inside was another kunai which confused him. Why not just put it with the rest? Neji picked it up and twirled it around; it was surprisingly light and aerodynamic. He looked back down and saw a small piece of paper that was underneath the metal dagger. He opened it up and on the piece of paper, there was a message scrawled in loopy elegant handwriting: To our dear daughter, never forget that we will be forever watching over you.

Daughter? Whose daughter?

Neji frowned and scrunched his eyebrows together. Whose kunai set was this?

"DINNER'S READY" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs. Her voice echoed throughout the house.

Almost immediately Naruto came charging in followed by Sasuke who was calmly walking.

"Hm? Where's Neji-niisan and Shikamaru?" Hinata questioned.

"I don't but if they don't soon they're gonna miss out on all this food," Naruto grinned happily and picked up his fork.

Tenten stood up, "you guys start first, I'll go check on Neji."  
"Ino why don't you go check up on Shikamaru-san?" Hinata asked gently while giving Naruto a generous spoonful of mashed potatoes.

"Alright alright…" Ino grumbled and got up grumpily.

"Why can't those guys just come when they're called?" the long haired blonde fumed.

"Why can't you do as you say without complaining?" Tenten retorted.

"…touche"

"Got that damn right"

"Anyways, Neji's room is the second one on the right," Ino said, pointing to a door just a bit further down the hallway.

"Alright, see you at dinner then" Tenten waved and stopped to knock on the door.

Ino however kept walking until she reached the door at the end of the hallway.

"Shikamaru? Hello? Dinner's ready!"

She received no answer. She tried knocking this time.

"Helloooo? Anyone in there?" Ino opened the door and peered in curiously.

She saw a duffle bag sprawled out on the floor with clothes hanging out of it.

_Yeesh, he's so messy_ Ino frowned.

Just as she bent down to pick up the clothes on the floor, the bathroom door opened and steam billowed out…and a next to naked- except for the white towel around his waist- Shikamaru stepped out.

Ino looked up startled and immediately turned beet red.

There was an awkward silence for a bit until Shikamaru broke the silence, "Uhh… can I ask what it is exactly that you're doing?"

It didn't quite register to Ino yet that she had been asked a question until the questioning male cocked his head to the side.

"Uh…uh…I came to tell you d-dinner was re-ready…" She stammered, refusing to look at him; suddenly the piece of dust on the carpet seemed incredibly interesting.

"And you didn't knock or anything because…?" He raised an eyebrow.

Ino looked at him a huffed, "I DID, but apparently SOMEONE didn't answer."

The dripping wet teen walked over to the bed where he slid on his shirt, he turned around to go back to the bathroom to put on his shorts. When he came back out, Ino was still sitting on the floor next to his duffle bag.

"What exactly were you doing with my clothes anyways?"  
"Trying to clean up the mess you made on the floor," she glared at him.

"It wasn't THAT messy, didn't anyone tell you that it's rude to go through other people's stuff?" he asked in a bored tone.

Ino fumed, "Well I APOLOGIZE for so RUDELY barging into your room and cleaning your damn clothes."

Shikamaru stared at her before muttering, "troublesome woman… no guy would ever like you."

Ino gasped and tears started to pool within her blue eyes. Immediately, she got up and stomped to Shikamaru and slapped him. The action seemed almost to happen in slow motion and the sound echoing.

Shikamaru's eyes became wide, "what was that for?!"

"Why don't you ask yourself that?! Its not MY fault that I tried to help you! Maybe I shouldn't have come here to call you for dinner after all!" tears had started to leak from her eyes, "Why should I have to help someone who doesn't even appreciate it?! Why do I have to even go through all of this crap?! What did I ever do to deserve this?!" Ino slowly sank to the floor and sobbed.

Shikamaru was caught by surprise. He hadn't anticipated that she would suddenly break down and start crying. Shikamaru looked at the sobbing girl and felt his heart wrench painfully.

"Ino… don't cry, I didn't mean it. I just said it—"

He was cut off by her 'attempt' at a sentence.

"B-because its-its tr-true!" She gave a pitiful sniffle and resumed crying, "No guy has e-ever liked m-me! T-they al-always h-h-hated me! Th-they always s-said I was t-too bossy an-and no g-guy would ever l-like me!!" she bawled.

The brown eyed male felt his heart give another painful wrench. He took the distressed girl into his arms and began stroking her hair.

"Shh… I didn't mean it… I just said it impulsively… its not true that no guy would ever like you..." he soothed, "you're beautiful Ino, I bet most guys fall heads over heels for you. I mean, I did but like—"

Ino sniffed and looked up at him. Wait, what?

"…crying doesn't suit you. I love you so please don't cry, it hurts to see you in pain so please stop crying?" he hugged her tightly.

"W-wait… what did you say just now?" Ino pulled away and asked, her voice croaking.

"I said stop crying?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"N-no! before that!"

"…that I just said it impulsively and I didn't mean it?"

"No!" Ino was now on her knees and grinning through tears, "you just said that you loved me!"

_Oh shit I said that out loud? _"Uhh… no I didn't."

"Yes you did"

"No I didn't"  
"Yes you did"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"  
"You know, for someone incredibly lazy, you sure do waste a lot of energy arguing."  
"Fine, I'll put that energy to better use then."

Before Ino could reply back, his lips were on hers.

_What the--? He's kissing me? _Ino sat there in shock, her blue eyes wide.

Shikamaru pulled away and smirked at the expression on her face. He contemplated taking out a camera and taking a photo, cause it was DEFINITELY a kodac moment, but was suddenly stopped short by Ino kissing him.

He responded and started to kiss her back. Next thing that both of them knew, Shikamaru was laying with his back flat to the floor with Ino on top of him, still engaged in their lip lock.

After a bit, he ended their kiss and slowly opened his eyes. He saw clear, shining blue eyes staring back at him and for some odd reason, he couldn't help but smile and lose himself in the watery depths of her eyes. (A/N: ahahaa I know it sounds cheesy but my bf and I do that a lot and if you actually experience it, it really is like losing yourself in an endless pool. Cept for the fact that my bf's eyes are brown/black XD)

Ino giggled, "What are you smiling for you pineapple head."  
Shikamaru grinned back, "nothing."

They were suddenly interrupted by Sakura yelling, "DID YOU GUYS DIE UP THERE?! DINNER IS SERVED GOD DAMN IT!"

Ino laughed and Shikamaru couldn't help but think of wind chimes.

"Lets go get some dinner before forehead girl comes up and butchers us" Ino smiled and got up.

"But its too troublesome to go all the way down to the dining room…"

Swack.

"Lazy ass."

A/N: well… that was your Ino/Shika special chap. Although half of it was just me trying to build up to the point where I could start the fluffyness… lol oh well, I'll update more since my bf recently got grounded and I have nothing to do now…


End file.
